Winter to Spring
by Iuma
Summary: Scott no puede evitar sus recuerdos sobre Jean


Winter to Spring  
  
Autora: Iuma  
  
Disclaimers: Este fic esta basado en los personajes de X-Men, por lo tanto ninguno de ellos me pertenece  
  
Spoilers: Este fic se sitúa justo después de los acontecimientos de la película X-Men 2  
  
Parejas: Scott /Jean  
  
Dedicado: A alguien que nunca lo leerá, cuando empecé este fic era 7/1/2004; (día de su cumpleaños) y si algún día lo lee, solo quiero que sepas que me acorde de ti. Hasta pronto....  
  
....  
  
Blanco... Blanco y rojo, dos simples colores que se mezclaron un día, un día aparentemente normal, pero para él no lo era, no; aquella avalancha de espuma blanca se la había arrebatado de sus brazos, la había matado... a ella, y en realidad no simplemente ella, había muerto su futuro, habían muerto sus esperanzas, había muerto su... su todo, había muerto Jean.  
  
Sus cabellos pelirrojos se sondearon al viento por ultima vez, y aquellos ojos llenos de poder sucumbieron al limite, él intento decirle algo, pero de nada sirvió; ella simplemente murmuro unas palabras, y se fue... y se fue  
  
- ¿Estas bien?  
  
La voz del profesor le saco de su ensimismamiento, Scott asintió antes de que su maestro insistiera  
  
- Bien...- Balbuceo mientras acariciaba con la mano el cristal de la ventana, contemplando el mismo paisaje que tantas veces había observado junto a Jean...  
  
- Todos la echamos de menos- Comento Charles Xavier, mientras se arrascaba el mentón lentamente- No eres el único que lo hace Scott....  
  
- Si todos la echáis tanto de menos porque no la traéis de vuelta ¿eh?  
  
- Porque esta muerta...  
  
- ¡No!- La furia de cíclope aumento, señalo acusadoramente al profesor y agravo su voz- Ni se le ocurra decir eso otra vez...- Ando precipitadamente hacia la puerta, tomando la chupa de cuero que colgaba del perchero, miro de reojo al profesor, y cuando salió de la habitación dio un sonoro portazo  
  
- Scott...- Murmuro Charles mientras miraba por la misma ventana que cíclope hace unos instantes, la blanquecina nieve ya empezaba a caer sobre la hierba de sus jardines  
  
- Hey, hey, hey- Hablo Logan mientras salía de la sala de entrenamiento, con una toalla sobre el hombro; frente a él estaba Scott, andando rápidamente; me manera airada- ¿Dónde esta el fuego, pelirrojo?- Pregunto mientras el muchacho se cruzaba con el, golpeándolo ligeramente en el costado, lanzando la toalla al suelo sin querer, por un acto reflejo se dio la vuelta y le jalo entre sus brazos- ¿Qué pasa contigo, pelirrojo?  
  
Cíclope no respondió, su mirada se concentro un poco; y un fino destello recorrió su visor, de izquierda a derecha, y al revés. Por inercia Logan le soltó, y Scott volvió a recorrer los pasillos de la mansión, con una sonrisa ladeada en los labios.  
  
....  
  
La brisa del viento recorría su mirada, le gustaba sentirla; era como gozar de la libertad en su más puro estilo, sin ataduras, sin odios; solo él y el mundo, bueno, y tal vez su Harley también. Últimamente los recuerdos de su relación con Jean le atormentaban, pero más que tormenta era como una dulce miel, una dulce miel aplicada a una herida abierta, giro bruscamente, en una maniobra difícil; y se adentro de lleno entre un parquecito, el mismo donde él y Jean tuvieron su primera cita, o al menos él suponía que aquella fue su primera cita.  
  
Aun recordaba con una sonrisa lo mucho que le había costado que ella accediera a ir con él, como si estuviera temerosa de que la pudiera comer, pero al final logro convencerla  
  
*Flash Back *  
  
Se miraron de nuevo, sin decir nada; y ambos sonrieron. Jean estaba asombrada, aunque no lo demostraba mucho por fuera , por dentro estaba encantada, y en el fondo le costaba creer que Scott sintiera algo por ella, pero así era, o así al menos parecía ser.  
  
- ¿En que piensas?- La suave voz de Scott hizo que sintiera un cálido cosquilleo en el cuerpo  
  
- Mmmm...- Se quedo pensativa durante un momento, divagando sobre si debía decirle a Scott lo agradable que era estar con él, lo mucho que le gustaba... pero al final decidió otro tema, dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió- Mariposas blancas...- Sus ojos verdes conectaron con el muchacho- Últimamente, sobretodo ahora, en primavera, es lo único que veo... mariposas blancas...- Sonrió forzadamente, esperando que su argumento convenciera al pelirrojo- ¿y tú?  
  
Scott no se lo pensó demasiado  
  
- Pienso en que estoy aquí- Murmuro, mientras seguía sonriendo-. Con una chica sentada bajo un árbol- Ambos miraron al árbol que había sobre Jean- Y lo mucho que me gustaría darle un beso...  
  
Ya esta. Ya se lo había dicho, ahora solo era esperar....  
  
- Entonces...- Susurro Jean, ante la atenta mirada de Scott- ¿Por qué no me lo das?  
  
No hubieron más palabras, sus labios se acercaron en un más que deseado beso. Y lo más curioso fue que después de aquel momento, los dos se marcharon, mano en mano; y una mariposa blanca apareció en el camino.  
  
- Mira- Comento cíclope, señalando al animal- Una mariposa blanca....  
  
La doctora no dijo nada, solo sonrió.  
  
....  
  
Scott volvió a mirar a aquel árbol que tanto le había colmado de memorias. Sonrió, al distinguir como entre la noche oscura una blanca mariposa agitaba las alas.  
  
- Jean- Murmuro, casi con lagrimas en los ojos...  
  
Ahora era invierno, pero algún día volvería a ser primavera... Así es la vida, de invierno a primavera, de primavera a invierno. Media vida con Jean... y tal vez lo que ahora le quedaba sin ella.  
  
Pero esto último... solo tal vez  
  
....  
  
FIN  
  
* Para Isaac 


End file.
